Selection
by OroKabuLover
Summary: Orochimaru is looking for a lover, even if she is temporary. He looks through dozens of girls and picks out a few, then must narrow it down to one. LEMON!


**Selection**

**Author: OroKabuLover**

**Again, I thought of this during class!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fanfiction!**

"These are all the people that we have captured." Kabuto said to his master as they looked at the prisoners. "Are there any that catch your eye?" The sannin looked at the group of terrified girls. _'Which one shall I choose? Well... she will only be a __temporary__ lover, once I am bored with her, I will simply just dispose of her and move on to someone new.'_ The sannin thought to himself.

"None." He stated.

"Okay then, you will now have to choose one out of the girls that you have already selected." Orochimaru nodded and they both walked back to the throne room. The sannin smiled as he held his newly polished kusanagi. The door creaked open and girl number one walked in. _'There is no point in learning their names, if they aren't the one, then it is just a waste of my knowledge.'_ He took a look at the girl. _'Let's see. I __**hate**__ blondes, and I don't like green eyes.'_

"How old are you?" He asked.

"19." She replied. _'Too old for my liking.'_

"Do you have any sexual experiences?"

"Yes."

"Virgin?"

"No." _'I want a __**virgin!**__ And it is obvious that she has had her boobs worked on, they are nearly as big as Tsunade's!'_ The snake master quickly thrust his kusanagi blade deep into the girls' chest. She fell over, dead. Once he had Kabuto get rid of the body, he sat back down and had the next girl come in. The second, third, and fourth prisoners flew by, and they all shared the same fate as the first one. _'__Brown__ eyes, __green__ eyes, too __short__ of hair, too __long__ of hair, __big__ tits, __small__ tits! Isn't there __anyone__ that is to my liking?'_

"Sir... the fifth girl has died due to an illness, but I have found a replacement." Kabuto told his master.

"Fine, bring her in." The sannin demanded. Kabuto left and let the girl come in. _'Black hair, blue eyes, perfect height, perfect sized breasts, perfect length of hair, and hips that swayed when she walked.'_ "And how old are you?"

"15." She stated. _'What a voice... it's as smooth as silk!'_

"Do you have any form of sexual experience?"

"No."

"So you have never slept with someone?"

"No."

"Why don't you come over here? I don't bite."

"Actually, due to all the blood on the floor, I beg to differ." The sannin chuckled and the girl came closer.

"What is your name?"

"Kikyo." _'What a beautiful name.'_

"Sit." He said as he patted his lap. Kikyo hesitantly looked at him, but the smiled to reassure her that it was okay and that he wasn't going to hurt her. So she sat down. There was an awkward silence, then Kabuto swung the door open.

"Sir, I'm sorry, but there seems to be a problem." Kabuto said.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes my lord, it seems that we are losing experiment number 39."

"Oh, then I better have a look." He lifted Kikyo off of his lap and left. Kabuto walked up to her.

"He'll be back, he can get really busy. I'll show you to your room."

"Shouldn't you be helping with the experiment?"

"Nah, there are plenty of other medics." Kabuto led Kikyo to her new room, and left her there. She shrugged and went to bed.

**- 1 week later -**

Kikyo slowly opened her eyes, she had been sleeping really great this past week. Even though she had not seen Orochimaru. She sat up, smiled, and looked out of the window. _'Today is going to be a beautiful day!'_ Kikyo thought as the sun shone brightly. _'There isn't a cloud in the sky!'_ Kikyo got out of bed and grabbed a new set of clothes. The clothes barely made a sound as she set them on the counter in the bathroom. She hummed a little tune to herself as she turned on the shower and then set out a towel. Kikyo smiled as she ran her hand through the now warm water. She stepped in and let the water glide over her body. Kikyo shut the now fogged up shower door behind her. Water dripped down off of her ebony hair and fell onto her shoulders, the water caused her hair to cling to her back and shoulders. The young teen squeezed a small amount of light pink shampoo into her hand from a clear bottle. As she lathered the substance in her hair, the scent of fresh strawberries filled the shower. Bubbles slowly slid from her hair and onto her shoulders, then ran down her body, until the water washed them away. As she stood underneath the steady stream of warm water the bubbles began to come out of her hair. She smiled once all of the bubbles were out. She grabbed the bottle of soap. She shrieked slightly as a large black snake appeared, and wrapped around her, immobilizing her. Her eyes opened wide as she heard the shower door open, causing the cool air to blow against her wet skin, creating little goose bumps to form. The shower door closed and she began to warm up. Kikyo screamed as a set of hands were placed on her hips, one of them then disappeared, and then reappeared over her mouth. She felt a hot breath tickle against her ear.

"Ssssssshhhhhhhh. We don't want to be caught like this, now do we?" An all too familiar voice said. She dropped the soap bottle in fear.

"Orochimaru." She whispered against his hand.

"Now, you're going to be a good girl and keep quiet, right?" She nodded, and he removed his hand, placing it back on her waist. "Now, if the snake lets go of you, are you going to try to escape?"

"No." She said, knowing that she was completely powerless in this situation.

"Good girl." The snake vanished in a puff of smoke. The sannin wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Kikyo gasped as she felt bare skin on bare skin contact. _'He's naked!'_ She screamed in her mind. He wrapped his arms around her tighter, causing her to be pressed against her tighter. She could feel his abs press against her. She shuddered as she felt something poke her ass. "Sorry, it has a mind of its own." He chuckled. She was then pressed against the wall, with Orochimaru still up against her back, causing his erection to be pushed up against her ass. In a flash, he turned her around and continued to press her against the wall. Kikyo gasped as his rod was now pressed onto her lower stomach. "How do you like the feel of it? Go on, take a look, We both know that you want to." He teased, then laughed. The sannin then pulled away from her, and pulled her down, forcing his cock to be right in her face. Kikyo just started at it.

"It's... huge." She whispered, but the snake master could still hear her. He smirked, then chuckled loudly. He released her head, but she just kept it there.

"I thought you might say that." He teased as she stared in astonishment. Once she noticed that she was staring, she stood back up, and averted her gaze to the shampoo bottle on the small hanging basket on the wall beside her. "C'mon now, don't blush. It wants to be your friend." He chuckled as he pressed his hard rod against her inner thighs, causing her to gasp. "See? I think that they will be the **best** of friends." He whispered into her ear. He then grabbed her by the waist and carried her out of the shower and he teleported the two of them into his bedroom. She gasped and shivered as the cool air tickled against her wet skin, causing goose bumps to form. He set her down on the bed and lied down next to her, he immediately covered both of them up with a fleece blanket. He put his arm around her and she slowly stopped shivering. "Are you warm now?" He asked.

"Yes." She said. Kikyo gasped as the Sannin pressed his lips to hers. He wrapped his arm around her waist instead and flipped her over on top of him. She wrapped her arms over his shoulders. They pulled away for a breath. The otokage grabbed her and flipped her again, so he was now lying on top of her. The Snake master then latched his mouth onto her neck and began to suck. Shivers raced down her spine as she felt him drag his teeth along her skin. He let go of her neck and examined the purple spot that was now on her neck. Orochimaru then spread apart Kikyo's legs and rubbed his cock against her wet clit.

"Oh, it seems that someone is liking the attention." He chuckled.

"Yes." She tried to say, but it came out as a breathy moan.

"Then I bet you'll really enjoy this." The Sannin said as he sheathed his cock in her warm womanhood. Kikyo threw her head back and moaned. The snake master chuckled into her ear as she arched her back in pleasure, causing her breasts to be pressed against his bare chest. He slowly and carefully began to pump in and out of her, keeping an eye on her face for signs of pleasure, or pain. Her eyes were halfway closed with lust. Her once bright blue eyes, were now nearly a dull gray. She moaned as Orochimaru began to go a little faster.

"More." She moaned. The Otokage was more than happy to comply with her request. He adjusted her legs around his waist.

"Then you better hold on, I like it rough." He chuckled into her ear, causing her to shudder from the hot air. He then began to pound into her mercilessly, causing her to scream out in pleasure.

"Yes!" She screamed out to her master. He smirked and thrust for her G-spot. _'Bulls eye.'_ He thought as her eyes opened and she screamed out louder. He continued his vicious assault on her, keeping his face pace, striking her G-spot each and every time. "O... oro... chi..." She panted out. _'Heh, she can't even speak she is having such a good time!'_ The Sannin chuckled at the thought of this. He smiled as he felt himself getting closer to his release, and it was obvious that she was about ready to do the same thing since her walls were clenching tighter and tighter around his throbbing cock. He pulled out to the tip, then thrust it all in at once, spilling his seed deep into her with a loud groan. Her back arched and her eyes clamped shut as she screamed out. Orochimaru moaned lightly as he felt her warm juices glide over his cock. He pulled out of her and held Kikyo close to him. Their chests heaved, trying to catch their breath. She leaned up, and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled, then kissed her forehead.

"Get some rest, you're exhausted." She nodded and rested her head on his chest. As she slowly drifted to sleep, the Sannin slowly twirled her hair through his fingers, causing her to smile. "My love." He whispered, thinking she was asleep.

"My love." She repeated. They smiled and drifted to sleep together.

**A/N: How did I do? I really like the way this turned out! Please REVIEW!**


End file.
